


WRITEOWEEN Hidekane

by Moon11wolf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Hidekane is back, Kaneki did nothing wrong, Multi, Writeoween, and I needed it, and this is your fluff fix, hide is the sun, hidekane, not so fluff, saw it on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon11wolf/pseuds/Moon11wolf
Summary: This is a thing I saw on tumblr where the guy on tumblr saw it on Twitter so it's like a game of telephone and I'm taking it and making fics out of it because the world needs more fluffy hidekane in it.There's also gonna be like 30 chapters and might not be within the whole month of October because I'm a slow writer.Gonna try and update daily-ish and two-three times on weekends or when I want.The story of "no promises" is here.





	1. Let's Get Down To Business (not)

Let's go bois

 

This is Writeoween, if you haven't heard of it, we're in the same boat. I basically saw somebody say that they were doing another writing thing that involved Hidekane (but Writeoween isn't just Hidekane) and I was like, "More fluff, hells yeah." Then saw some prompts and was like, "I can swing this I swear."

 

Here's the tumblr post: [WRITEOWEEN also begins tomorrow~](http://lisidoesart.tumblr.com/post/151166798522/writeoween-also-begins-tomorrow)

That contains all the prompts, but I'll also post them here and in the chapter notes/summary thing :D (Like how my sweet [Hidekane week](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7827169/chapters/17866621) was set up)

Their "notes" at the beginning doesn't apply to this fic as well, btw. Mine's basically gonna be:

  * Updates ASAP
  * Fluff as much as possible
  * Daily if possible (see updates ASAP)
  * Probably go in order of the prompts
  * Updates 2+ on weekends



So, without further ado, the prompts list(Copied directly from the tumblr post):

**WRITEOWEEN PROMPTS**

1\. Blood  |  Flesh |  Bone ✓

2\. Vampire  |  Ghost ✓

3\. Zombie  |  Graveyard ✓

4\. Lunar Eclipse  |  Red Moon ✓

5\. Skeleton in the Closet ✓

6\. Dark Secrets ✓

7\. Until Death Do Us Part ✓

8\. Witchcraft  |  Potions  |  Black Cat ✓

9\. Dark Woods  |  Lost

10\. Sleep Paralysis  |  Nightmare

11\. Monsters  |  Claws  |  Bite Marks

12\. Unexpected Incident

13\. Trapped  |  Fear

14\. Seemingly Innocuous Person/Object   |  Lies

15\. Aliens  |  Mythological Creatures

16\. Dark Room  |  Basement

17\. Face in the Mirror  |  Seeing is Believing 

18\. Magic  |  Science Gone Wrong

19\. Candle  |  And Then There Was One

20\. Haunted House  |  Old Attic

21\. Black Book  |  Cult

22\. The Devil  |  Hell

23\. Reimagined Fairy Tale

24\. Based on a True Story  |  Rumors

25\. Conspiracy  |  Murder

26\. Rituals  |  Taboo

27\. Message From the Dead

28\. Haunted Item  |  Possessed by a Spirit

29\. Buried  |  Last Words

30\. Anything! Congrats!

 

Expect an update or two today!


	2. The Story of Human Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First fic of Writeoween, I just hope I get better as time goes on XD
> 
> 1\. Blood | Flesh | Bone
> 
> Well this one might not end up too fluffy.  
> [Human!Kaneki AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating too much about actually writing some fanfics. Somebody out there needs this trash.  
> (Also the title because that's what humans are made of!)
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.

Hide was in his biology class, learning about something inconsequential, he couldn't care less. He was trying to distract himself from the raw pictures of open wounds or cadavers to illustrate different parts of the human body. Hide wished he had more close friends, he was a popular guy, but that's just because he was friendly to  _everyone_. He thought that no matter how bad your own day was, at least try and brighten someone else's. About halfway through the lesson, he noticed someone he hadn't seen before slip in the door nearly silently and make his way to the back of the classroom. He was average height with black hair and seemed to be horridly nervous, gripping the strap on his book bag so hard his knuckles were white. Hide was near the front of the class so he'd have to turn around to watch the boy, and so he did, not caring about the odd looks he received from his peers. That boy was much more interesting than any pictures of blood, flesh, or bone could ever be. The ravenette ended up picking a seat at the very back, not doubt because he was shy. The boy also seemed to hate the sight of blood because as soon as he noticed the images flashing on the screen at the front of the class, Hide could almost see the boy visibly pale. Hide grinned at the sight, even though he himself hated blood too.

"Is something amusing, Hideyoshi?" The instructor asked, pulling the blonde's attention back to the front where he almost flinched at the sight of yet another cadaver.

"No, Sir." Hide replied quickly, flashing the instructor a blinding smile, hoping for the class to end soon. His prayers were answered when the instructor nodded confusedly and turned to the entire class, announcing that that would be all for the day. Hide quickly gathered his things and bounced towards the back where the mystery male sat. "Hey! I saw you come in a back late, you new? I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika!" Hide said with a huge sunny grin.

The male visibly panicked at Hide's sudden arrival and at being spoken to. His voice was soft and he had a cute blush on his cheeks as he replied, "O-oh, y-yes I just transferred today and got lost... My name's Kaneki Ken." The boy said with a soft smile in return to Hide's blinding one.

"Oh! That's cool, I didn't know people transferred colleges!" Hide said, watching the young male pack up his things. "If you'd like, I can show you around campus." He said, very intrigued by the quiet boy in front of him.

"Oh n-no! I'm fine, I wouldn't want to trouble you..." The boy said, seeming to panic once more.

"Oh it's no trouble! I've got a bit of time before my next class, so we can go around campus right now if you're free?" Hide said, quickly moving in for the kill, so-to-speak.

"Well... if you're sure." Kaneki said giving Hide another soft smile. "Thank you Hideyoshi."

"No problem! Oh, and you can call me Hide!" He said, grinning at his new companion as they walked out of the classroom.

"Are you sure?" Kaneki said, seemingly on the verge of panicking again. _Apparently he's cute and easily flustered._ Hide thought and his step faltered, did he really just think that?  _And all this time I thought I was straight._ Hide said with a shake of his head.

He turned to Kaneki, "Of course it is." He said with a huge grin. Kaneki smiled and flushed slightly.

"If you say so." And with that, the two began to explore the campus, Hide showing him all the different buildings that he knew and naming off what was inside them. Hide walks gesturing grandly at everything and always smiling and trying to get Kaneki to show him his own cute smile.

Eventually they had toured the entire campus and they still had time before their next class, which Hide found out they also had together, so they stopped by a vending machine and bought drinks. Hide got a juice while Kaneki bought a coffee. "You drink that stuff? It's super bitter!" Hide said, making a face.

"I like it..." Kaneki said with a thoughtful glance at the drink in his hand. "I never found it to be too bitter..." He muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah well, another one of your cute quirks I guess." Hide said, draining the rest of his drink. Kaneki choked slightly on his coffee when he heard what Hide had said but tried to brush it off. "You OK buddy?" Hide asked, tossing his juice can into the trash before realizing what he said. He grinned nervously and chuckled. "Uh, yeah let's just... OH LOOK AT THE TIME!" Hide said, glancing at his non-existent watch on his wrist. "Time to get to class!  _Last one there's cute_." Hide said and sprinted toward his classroom at  _maximum velocity_. Kaneki saw left stunned and confused as he watched the sunny blonde disappear into a nearby building.

"There's still like an hour before the class starts..." He said quietly to himself as he threw away his empty coffee.

~~~

"Ah man, finally no more classes!" Hide said with a stretch and a grin towards Kaneki. "You got any crazy night classes? A job? A hot girlfriend?" Hide said, wrapping an arm around Kaneki. "Cause I don't know if I can share you!" Hide said partially jokingly.

"Ah... no, yes, and no." Kaneki said with a slight blush. "I work at a cafe named Anteiku." The ravenette said, looking at the blonde beside him.

"That's why you like coffee so much!" Hide exclaimed excitedly.

"A-ah... maybe." Kaneki said, scratching his chin absentmindedly. "Did you want to see it?" Kaneki asked suddenly, studying Hide closely.

"OH MY GOSH! Kaneki, is this our first date?!" Hide said, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"I mean... it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be..." Kaneki murmured, face flushed.

Hide realized that this was basically Kaneki saying he hadn't forgotten what happened earlier and he liked Hide too. At least a little bit.  "Oh, Kaneki yes! Of course I'll go to Anteiku with you!" He said, jumping up excitedly. And so they went.

~~~

"Welcome to Anteiku." A tall girl with long black hair said, a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, Irimi." Kaneki said, obviously friends with the woman.

"Ah, Kaneki your shift doesn't start for another couple of hours, what are you doing here?" Irimi asked quickly, eyeing the bright-haired boy standing behind him, nearly his polar opposite. "And who's your friend?"

"Well... this is Hide and I wanted to take him here to uh..." Kaneki said, fidgeting under Irimi's stare.

"It's a date!" Hide declared triumphantly, positively beaming.

Irimi smiled softly as Kaneki blushed furiously unable to form a response. "Ah... I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. I'll get you two a table and some coffee on the house." She said, showing them to a table and heading back behind the bar to prepare their drinks.

Kaneki sat fidgeting under Hide's bright smile and shining eyes. "Why'd you have to put it like that..." Kaneki muttered his face covered in a deep blush.

"Well it is a date, isn't it? You said so yourself." Hide said, thanking Irimi when she came back with their drinks. Kaneki sat silently nursing his cup of coffee while he thought it over.

"I suppose..." Kaneki said, taking a sip. Hide grinned triumphantly and rewarded himself with a sip of his over-sweetened coffee. Their date proceeded relatively smoothly. They mostly made small talk about their interests. Kaneki was a writer, and an avid reader of the horror genre. He truly was the opposite of Hide. What they said about opposites attracting but be true.

~~~

"I had a real nice date, Kaneki." Hide said with a light blush coating his cheeks.

"I can safely say the same." Kaneki said, smiling softly at Hide.

"Same time next week?" Hide offered.

"I think I'm free." Kaneki said, actually surprising Hide because he accepted so readily.

"Then it's a date, for reals this time." Hide announced, face splitting into a huge grin.

~~~~~~

Hide and Kaneki's relationship had been developing rather nicely, sharing a few classes and always hanging out in their free time between classes. Until the day before their scheduled second date.

"Why did this have to happen? Why now?" Kaneki asked, watching horrified as the emotionless new reporter continued to tell his worst nightmares. There had been another victim of the binge-eater in the 20th ward. They were flashing names and pictures on the screen as the report spoke. Four victims, all partially missing some of their flesh, eaten they said. There was blood everywhere. The white of broken bones being shown where it just wasn't natural on a human body. One of the victims had blonde hair, now died dark with their own cold blood. With the picture, a name flashed by.  _Nagachika Hideyoshi_. Kaneki broke down and cried.

 

_"I'm so lonely without you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fics good. SOS  
> I feel like OOC just happens anytime I write XD
> 
> Sorry but hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> I can promise this hurt me more than it hurt you D:


	3. Ghouls are basically vampires, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide have a costume party to hit up!
> 
> 2\. Vampire | Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls are kinda like vampires. Almost. If you squint.
> 
> Where's my sunflower D:

"Kaneki~!" Was all he heard before he was tackled by a ball of color going at  _maximum velocity_. Kaneki was nearly bowled over by the sudden force. "It's nearly Halloween!" Hide said with a grin so bright, Kaneki nearly had to shield his eyes. "We should go to this party Nishiki is hosting!"

Kaneki groaned, "We don't even have costumes!" He said, thinking it was just like his boyfriend to not think things through. " _And_ the party is tonight because Halloween is on a Monday."

"Costumes aren't that hard to find, we just have to find a cute couples costume!" Hide said, grinning widely. "How about a sexy vampire couple?" He suggested, pretending to shy away from the sun.

"That's hard to do when you are the sun..." Kaneki muttered. Hide frowned slightly.

"I mean we could just buy a couple sheets and just go as ghosts." Hide said thinking about the amusement that would come from just wearing a sheet without eye holes.

"How about I go as a vampire, and you can be a sheet ghost. It's not really a couple costume, but I think it's better to have some variety rather than going as the same thing." Kaneki suggested, noticing the mischievous glint in Hide's eyes.

"Well... I guess that makes sense... I just wish we could go in cute matching costumes..." Hide muttered unhappily.

"Then maybe you should have brought this up to me earlier, the flyers for the party were up for a week or two." Kaneki said with a sigh. "I've got to go to work now, so don't get into too much trouble." He said, giving the deflated blonde a kiss he headed off for work.

~~~

Kaneki looked at himself in the mirror, it was just a generic vampire costume, a dark cape, dark clothes, pale face and made complete with false fangs. It wasn't too believable, but he thought it would pass for just a simple Halloween party. He was going to meet Hide at his house and they were going to walk to the party since Nishiki's place wasn't too far from Hide's own place. Kaneki quickly did a double check and went to get Hide.

After a few minutes of walking, passing a few other kids dressed up in various other costumes who were no doubt heading to the party, he arrived at Hide's place. He knocked on the apartment door and waited for it to open. After hearing a few bumps and Hide's own quiet muttered "ow"s Kaneki decided to just open the door himself. "Hide, I'm coming in." Kaneki said loudly, before opening the door and hoping he didn't do anything too stupid. There, he saw Hide, or what he assumed was Hide, dressed in a sheet like he said he would, yet there was no holes for the eyes, only a drawn on face. "Hide..."

Hide froze when he heard Kaneki's voice and turned in the general direction he thought Kaneki was. "Oh, hey! Ready to go?" Hide asked, making to lean against his counter, which was a couple feet away, but only succeeded in bumping painfully into a chair. "Ow..." He muttered. Kaneki sighed at his boyfriend's stupid antics.

"You're an idiot." Kaneki said. "How are you supposed to do anything without being able to see?"

"I'm a ghost! I don't need to see! I'll just pass through everything!" Hide said stubbornly. Walking towards his front door, where Kaneki was standing. He ran into the wall instead.

"Sure. Fine, let's see how long you last without getting to see me. Or kiss me." Kaneki said turning and walking out of Hide's apartment.

"Aw! Kaneki, come back!" Hide said after he successfully made it through his doorway. "I forgot you were supposed to be a sexy vampire!"

"Don't forget to lock the door." Kaneki called behind him. Hide soon realized it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I'd like it to be, but I thought it would be a nice cute fic.
> 
> Also the idea for Hide running around in a sheet-ghost thing without eyes wasn't mine XD  
> I saw it on Tumblr. The home of great ideas I swear.
> 
> Here: http://hidekaneheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/151484563449/imagine-hide-trying-to-be-a-ghost-for-halloween


	4. One Bright Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Zombie | Graveyard
> 
> An AU where Kaneki gets dared to go into a graveyard and there's the happiest zombie in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zombie!Hide and Human!Kaneki
> 
> It's just Warm Bodies all over again.
> 
> Also the worst reason to go to a party.  
> Don't do it.

It was the weekend before Halloween, yet the entire school was bustling with quiet excitement at the coming holiday. The air was chilly and Kaneki was cradling a warm coffee, steam drifting off its dark surface. Kaneki sat reading the newest horror book from Sen Takatsuki, just in time for Halloween. It was a story about a boy where just everything went wrong in his life. It truly was a tragic tale, and Kaneki was loving every word of it. He took a sip of his drink just as a group of kids came up to the table he was sitting at. "Hey Kane-bitch." Nishiki said, apparently the leader of the group. Nishiki was a third-year in college and leader of a committee. He always spoke with harsh language so Kaneki wasn't affected, so he just blinked at him.

"What do you need Nishiki?"

"We're gonna have an early Halloween party and you've got to come." Nishiki said, pushing up his glasses as if trying to intimidate him into going.

"Why...?" Kaneki said, clearly confused. "I'm not in any clubs or anything."

"'Cause I dare you and you never have any fun. It's not like you're doing anything, right?" Nishiki challenged.

"Yeah and I like it that way." Kaneki said simply. "I'd rather stay home."

"I'll tell Touka to make your life hell at work if you don't go." Nishiki threatened. Kaneki flinched at the thought of an angry Touka, especially while he was trying to work.

"What do I even get out of going?" Kaneki asked simply.

"There's going to be free alcohol." Nishiki offered.

Kaneki sighed, defeated, alcohol would make it tolerable. "Fine. Friday, right?" Kaneki said, draining the last of his coffee and packing up his stuff.

"See you there, Shitty-Neki."

~~~

Kaneki stood awkwardly to the side of a group of people, holding a red silo cup of some unknown drink that he hoped was strong enough to make him stop regretting coming. The party was held right outside of a cemetery, the gates closed tight for the night. "Didn't think you'd actually show." A dark-haired girl said.

"Yeah, me either... Nishiki blackmailed me by saying you'd make my life hell, Touka." Kaneki said, drinking some of the mystery liquid. It didn't taste that great, but it may help later in the night.

"Well, I would have because you really need to enjoy college life." Touka said, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Why are you even drinking? Aren't you underage?" Kaneki asked, eyeing Touka skeptically. She decided not to respond.

"Hey, looks like they're starting Truth or Dare. Let's go, Shitty-Neki." Touka said as she drained her drink and grabbed his arm.

"So you're the one who taught Nishiki that name..." Kaneki muttered, finishing his own drink as his head started to swim ever-so-slightly. He just let himself get dragged toward where the group of people was pointing and picking people and asking them a simple question, "Truth or dare?" Even though there was no real truth option because everybody just made fun of you for choosing so. It was essentially just "Dare or dare?" After standing around and watching drunk college kids do stupid dares, Kaneki was nominated by Touka.

Touka turned to him and asked, "Truth or dare?" Kaneki made a face.

"Alright, I suppose there's only one real answer here, right? Dare." Kaneki said, resigned to his fate.

Touka grinned maliciously, "Break into the cemetery and stay there for an hour,  _without a flashlight_."

Kaneki frowned,  _how am I supposed to read in the dark?_ He thought to himself as he thought of the book he stashed in his jacket pocket. (They were big pockets) "Fine, just don't end up leaving me alright? Nishiki's my ride back." Kaneki said, getting more nervous as he approached the cemetery gate.  _This has go to be illegal._

"We won't! Don't let the zombies bite." Touka said, watching as Kaneki melded into the darkness of the graveyard.

"Alright, much worse after the gate closes..." Kaneki muttered quietly to himself once Touka left to go back to the group. "This is going to be easy... but boring." Kaneki sighed, watching his breath curl out in streaks of opaque streaks. "It truly is chilly tonight." He said, trying to fill the dark silence. He walked farther into the graveyard, inspecting the aged graves as best as he could in the near pitch darkness. Many were crumbling and had faded writing, _How long has it been since it was actually used?_ Kaneki wondered as he brushed some dust off a grave. The full moon broke from behind the dark clouds, making it just bright enough for him to read the name on the headstone. "Nagachika Hideyoshi. What a nice name." Kaneki said whilst absentmindedly rubbing a finger along the letters. "I wonder how he died." Kaneki stood up and began walking down the rows of graves.

"Oh gosh it's darn down here!" Said a muffled voice from behind Kaneki. Kaneki froze, confused and terrified.

"U-uh... hello?" Kaneki stuttered out, turning around slowly. The soft earth next to the grave reading, "Nagachika Hideyoshi" was shifting. Kaneki could do nothing but stare as a semi-decomposed hand surfaced from the dirt and felt around experimentally.

"Yes, hello. Just... give me a moment. It's harder than it looks, I promise." The disembodied voice said.

"Uh... alright...?" Kaneki said, taking out his book just in case he needed a weapon. A few minutes later, an upper-body emerged from the soil.

"You're taking this rather well for a dead guy crawling up from the dirt." The guy Kaneki guessed was the decomposing body of Nagachika Hideyoshi. He quickly dug up the rest of his body and stood up, he wasn't much taller than him, only a few centimeters. He wasn't as decomposed as he first thought, only a few missing chunks, his clothes dirty and in tatters. Even so, he wore a huge grin on his mostly intact face.

"I guess I've either read too many horror books, or in shock. Maybe both." Kaneki said, scratching his chin. "You like a zombie or something?"

"I guess? I am dead but not dead, so that's pretty much a zombie, yeah?" The zombie said with a smile.

"Well... should I just call you zombie then?"

"You can call me Hide!" Hide said brightly.

"Alright then Hide, my name's Kaneki Ken. Nice to meet you, I suppose." Kaneki said with a soft smile. He put away his book now that he saw that this zombie wasn't as mindless as they're portrayed as.

"What's today?" The dead boy asked, sitting on his own headstone.

"It's the 28th of October, the weekend before Halloween." Kaneki answered.

"Why are you in a cemetery on a non-Halloween night? Or night at all." Hide asked, eyes trained on him.

"I was blackmailed to go to a party that's right outside of this. I then got dragged into a game of 'Dare or Dare' and was dared to spend an hour in here." Kaneki said, wondering how long it had been since he had entered.

"Dare or dare huh? What happened to the truth?"

"Everybody just mocks you if you choose it so I saved myself some time and just chose dare." Kaneki replied, smiling at the curious undead boy.

"Aaah, why'd you have to be blackmailed anyways?" Hide asked, "You are obviously the partying type." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I like spending time by myself." Kaneki said smiling at Hide's own grin. "And here I thought I'd be bored in here for an hour."

"I'm that interesting?" Hide challenged.

"Anything more interesting than wandering around a cemetery." Kaneki replied. It seemed like the night certainly wasn't as dark as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at ending things I swear.
> 
> Kaneki never went home, ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Lunar Eclipse | Red Moon 
> 
> Hide goes out on a walk to see the lunar eclipse. Turns out somebody else likes the moon as well. And he's his moon too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always like to imagine somewhere there's an AU where Hide is the sun and Kaneki's the moon.  
> And that's a tragedy.
> 
> Also I love first meetings with timid 'Neki.

Hide was nearly bouncing with excitement. Tonight was the night of the lunar eclipse. And it was the weekend, this never happened! Hide decided he'd see the eclipse from the rooftop of the dorm. Most of the kids in the dorms were out having a party so it should have been just him and maybe a few other stragglers. It was going to be a clear and the perfect night. Hide quickly grabbed a blanket or two from his bed and took the stairs two at a time.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Hide said grinning at the sky. The stars glittered like diamonds, and the moon hung high in the sky. It shone with a faint red tint, counteracting the darkness of the night sky. Not soon after he got settle down on his blanket, the rooftop door opened and a meek-looking boy came out, lugging a heavy-looking telescope. Hide immediately jumped up and ran over to the boy. "Need any help?"

"O-oh! I didn't know anyone was up here... I hope I'm not bothering you." The boy said blushing lightly, "I think I've got it though." He quickly lugged the telescope to the spot he seemed to deem fit enough for it. "You here to see the stars?"

"Not per-say, it's the night of the lunar eclipse." Hide said, watching with interest as the boy set up his telescope.

"Oh... now that you mention it... it is isn't it." The boy said embarrassed.

"Ah, well... my name's Nagachika Hideyoshi, nice to meet you." Hide said, sticking his hand out to the boy.

"O-oh...! M-my name's Kaneki Ken, a pleasure to meet you." He said, timidly taking Hide's outstretched hand.

"What a nice name." Hide said, grinning widely at him.

Kaneki blushed at the compliment, "Ah... thanks... thank you." He said, busying himself with fine-tuning the telescope so he could hide his blushing face.

"You know, the stars are really beautiful tonight." Hide said, glancing at the sky.

Kaneki hummed in agreement as he glanced into the telescope. "Did you know there's a star named Alnilam?" He said, seemingly happy he could share his love of stars with someone else.

"No, what a weird name, though..." Hide said, leaning on the railing of the rooftop. "The eclipse should be starting soon... Did you want to watch it with me?" Hide asked tentatively, smiling at Kaneki.

"Oh... Yeah. I would love that." Kaneki said, blushing furiously.

"Then it's a mini-date." Hide said with a wink. "Let me take you to my place." He said and showed Kaneki to the blanket on the ground a few feet away.

"Nice place you got here..." Kaneki said laughing lightly.

"Isn't it?" Hide boasted, grinning at the cute male beside him. "Oh look! It's starting!" Hide said pointing at the now dark-red moon. A shadow slowly began to encroach upon the moon, slowly making the night darker.

"You know, sometimes these things take a few hours to complete..." Kaneki said, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Hide was suddenly glad he brought two blankets with him. "You cold? Cause it is, like, October..." Hide said, scooting closer and throwing the blanket around the slim boy's slightly trembling shoulders.

"Ah... thanks. Won't you be cold though?" Kaneki asked, glancing worriedly at Hide.

"Nah I'll be perfectly fine!" Hide announced, grinning widely and giving Kaneki a thumbs up. After around an hour of just chatting with each other, the moon was nearly completely covered. "Kaneki, it's totally happening!" A few other kids can come to the roof during the hour they had been talking, just to see the final parts of the crimson moon disappear. It was starting to be a bit chilly.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Kaneki said, a soft smile covering his face.

"Not as beautiful as you." Hide blurted out. His face quickly flushed and he turned toward the sky, watching the moon completely disappear and the night turn nearly pitch black. Hide sat in silence while he thought of what he just said.  _God I'm an idiot, huh?_

"Well... I think you're brighter than the stars." Kaneki said after overcoming his own shock. Now Hide was even more shocked. "You are brighter than Sirius, or something..." Kaneki finished lamely. 

"Gosh you're such a nerd..." Hide said, throwing an arm over Kaneki. "...but you're a cute nerd." Hide leaned over and kissed Kaneki on the cheek. "And maybe you'll be my nerd." He said boldly.

"Only if you'll be my star." Kaneki replied, turning and smiling at Hide.

"Any time." Hide said, kissing Kaneki on the lips this time. Suddenly, it wasn't so cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't bothered to watch an entire lunar eclipse before, but I saw part of it before it was gone forever behind a treeline. It was rather underwhelming.
> 
> But Hidekane makes anything worth.
> 
> Also literal garbage at ending fics.


	6. TONY BONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Skeleton in the Closet
> 
> Maybe literally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just... Tony Bones... Best joke.  
> (I heard it from Dodger's playthrough of Hustle Cat. He's apparently an artist according to Google though.)
> 
> Also totally like to imagine Hide gets super freaked out from noises and stuff because he's seen so many Western horror films XD

"Oh my God, Tony Bones!" Kaneki heard a scream from the bedroom. It was coming from near his bedroom, where Hide had gone looking for some extra blankets because the nights had been getting colder. Kaneki sighed and got up, making his way to their shared linens closet down the hallway.

"What are you screaming about now?" Kaneki asked, walking up behind Hide and glancing over his slightly taller shoulder. There he saw what looked to be a skeleton sitting in the corner of their closet. It looked like the kind you'd see in a biology room or medical school. "Seriously, you scream about a fake skeleton?" Kaneki said with a disappointed sigh. "...who's Tony Bones?"

"How can you blame me for screaming at a skeleton in our closet?!" Hide said, placing a hand on his heart and trying to calm it down. "...Long story..." Hide muttered, scratching his cheek nervously. Hide turned and grinned at Kaneki now. "At least you came running to me though. My brave knight!" He said whilst grinning widely and he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Hide please, we just need some blankets and then we can go to sleep. You were also the only one who was really cold." Kaneki muttered, blushing slightly. Hide ruffled his white hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just because you looked cold." Hide said turning back around, freezing slightly when he noticed the skeleton again. "Yo... did that skeleton just move?" Hide said staring intently at the skeleton.

"No, it's just a fake, how could it have moved?" Kaneki said, lightly pushing Hide out of the way. He grabbed a few blankets and glanced at the skeleton as he did so. It did appear as if it may have moved, but maybe it's just because Hide had mentioned it did he think such things. "Maybe it's because you called his name or something..." Kaneki muttered, closing the closet, arms full of blankets.

"Don't jinx it, "Neki!" Hide said, quickly taking the blankets from him and sprinting down the hall to their shared bedroom.

"I could have handled those myself." Kaneki said when he made his way into the bedroom.

"Yeah yeah, but I gotta watch out for my cold boyfriend am I right?" Hide said, grinning widely.

"Sure." Kaneki said, frowning at his sunny partner. "Even tho-"

"OHMYGOSHKANEKIDIDYOUHEARTHAT?!" Hide interrupted his hot boyfriend while he was speaking.

"You mean my own voice?" He asked, confused.

"No... it sounded like scratching..." Hide muttered.

"You're still scared about Tony Bones, right?" Kaneki said accusingly. "Plus, if there was any sound I would have heard it. Ya know, ghoul hearing."

"Yeah... you're right... but totally not scared of some fake skeleton!" Hide said, putting on a brave face and scratching at his cheek.

"Sure..." Kaneki said, closing their bedroom door and lying down in bed. "I'll cuddle for safety if you want."

"Yeah like I'm that worried about some-" Hide started, then another low scratching sound came from outside the door. "OMG LET'S CUDDLE." Hide said, diving onto the bed and into Kaneki's arms.

Kaneki chuckled at his boyfriend's antics, "I told you watching horror movies late into the night would be a bad thing."

"Shut up and sleep." Hide said, face buried in Kaneki's chest, ears red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, don't let Tony Bones get you  in your dreams." Kaneki taunted.

"Don't." Hide warned.

"It's just a fake skele-" Kaneki began when he heard a scratch at the door. He glared at the sound. "Probably just a mouse..." He muttered as Hide buried himself under a pile of blankets.

" _Give me your bones_."

"Hide... don't mess with me." Kaneki said with a frown.

"It's not me man! It's  _Tony Bones_." Hide whispered.

"I'm not going to stand for this nonsense." Kaneki muttered, ruffling his white hair he got out of the warm bed and to the door where light scratching was heard.

"OhmygodKanekino." Hide said, curled up in the blankets. "He wants your bones!"

"Whatever, I'm still a ghoul, and I doubt some flimsy pieces of calcium can beat the strength of a ghoul." He said, cracking a knuckle.

"What if it's a ghoul skeleton?"

"I've broken a few bones in my time..." Kaneki muttered as he braced himself to open the door. He grabbed the door knob and quickly opened the door, there stood-

~~~

"Hide, wake up." Kaneki said, lightly brushing his boyfriend's shoulder.

Hide grumbled and opened his eyes. Sun colored eyes met steel colored ones as Hide slowly regained consciousness. "What?"

"You were having a nightmare." Kaneki said, smiling lightly. "You want to talk about it?"

Hide sighed, "It was really dumb now that I think about it." He said as he ran his hand through Kaneki's hair.

"You were saying something about Tony Bo-" Kaneki began.

"Don't..." Hide began with a shiver. "We don't have any skeletons in our closet do we?"

"Metaphorically or physically?" Kaneki asked, idly running his hand through Hide's hair to calm him down.

"Either really." Hide said, leaning into Kaneki's warm touch. "Ya know, in my dream you had white hair. Kinda weird huh?" Hide said, slowly calming down under Kaneki's touch.

"Hmmm..." Kaneki hummed. "So some spooky skeleton in your dreams, then?"

"Something like that..." Hide said, slowly falling back asleep.

"Get some rest you silly bones..."

"Not funny, 'Neki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://youtu.be/Ur-8ibFvAY4?t=4m>  
>  (This video is perfect for a lot of reasons)


	7. Someone turn on the light?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Dark Secrets
> 
> It's so dark in here! Guys, help... plz.
> 
> In all seriousness, let's revisit Kaneki's sewer rat days.  
> This one is going to be painful, trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a separate note, sorry about not actually updating a lot XD  
> School kills me on the inside.
> 
> Also, sorry in advance :P  
> Have some sweet tunes to go with it.  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7iEHIEbKKs>  
> PPS: this one is gonna be shorter!

The smell of blood filled Kaneki's nostrils as he stumbled blindly through the dark. The wall was cold against his side, him hand splayed against its cold surface, dyeing it red with blood. He grit his teeth against the pain in his side. Pressing his other hand into the gaping wound in his side to slow the bleeding, he trudged on, the smell of blood permeating his entire existence. He hadn't made it far before he nearly stumbled into another person, he recoiled quickly, wondering what he could even do in his weak state. He settled with just trying to make out their form first. They were about his height, wearing the standard uniform of a low ranking CCG officer. When he noticed the CCG uniform, he pretty much accepted his fate and fell to his knees, his head swimming from lack of blood. "Woah there buddy! You're in worse shape than I'd thought." A warm voice said. At the sound of it, Kaneki's heart warmed and he didn't know why... He looked closer at the person kneeling down in front of him now. His cold grey eyes met warm yellow ones and a sunny grin.

"Hide." Kaneki whispered, looking into the eyes of his childhood friend.

"All this time you've had to suffer like this..." Hide said with a pained smile. "You don't need to hide behind your mask anymore."

"I must be seeing things..." Kaneki muttered to himself. "Hide wouldn't be here right now... especially in CCG gear. But if it is Hide... then he'd know I'm a..." Kaneki began crazily muttering to himself, clutching his head as if in pain.

"I already knew, man! Who cares if you're a ghoul?" Hide said, patting Kaneki on the shoulder. "Let's go home already."

At those simple words, Kaneki broke down and cried. "Hide... I don't want to eat anymore..."

"I know buddy, but that's one nasty wound and I want to help you..." Hide said, bringing Kaneki into a hug. "Eat me and live."

Kaneki stared at Hide as if he was a fool. "Hide I can't!"

"Kaneki... I'll say it as many times as if takes for you to hear it... It may not be 'stylish' but... live." Hide said, smiling at Kaneki. "I love you Kaneki."

"Hide..." The white-haired male said, tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry..." Then the sweet taste of blood filled his mouth.

~~~~~~

"Maman!" A loud voice said, jolting him from a world of darkness and pain. Kaneki woke up and shook his head, wiping away tears that gathered around his eyes. "You were crying in your sleep." A young girl said, perched on the edge of his bed. "Were you having a nightmare?" She innocently asked.

"I... don't remember." Kaneki said, cradling his chin in his left hand as he stared at the ceiling. "Must have been." He said giving the small child a small smile. He ruffled her blue hair.

"I'll tell Papa you're up then." The child said. Kaneki got up from the bed once the child left and changed clothes. He glanced in the mirror and looked at the dark bags under his eyes, he reached up and fiddled with his hair. It had gotten whiter again.

"At this rate it'll never grow back black..."

"Don't be such a downer." A voice said coming from behind him. Kaneki turned and looked at his childhood friend, who was now his husband.

"I don't know what you expect after all these years." Kaneki muttered, avoiding Hide's eyes. Instead, he stared at the edges of the scar he could see from under Hide's shirt. It was faded now, but still visible if you knew were to look, right at the collar of his shirt on Hide's shoulder. "Ya know, Saiko told me you were having a nightmares..."

Kaneki shook his head, "It was nothing." He said, cradling his chin and turning away from Hide.

"I know you're lying." Hide said, coming closer to Kaneki and giving him a hug. "And you know it's not your fault."

It took Kaneki a second to realize he was crying again, "Oh... Hide... I'm so sorry. For everything..."

"It's alright... I still love you." Hide said, kissing Kaneki on the cheek and brushing away his tears. "And that will never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the length!  
> And the feels
> 
> A lot of the lines of dialogue was actual lines from the manga because the manga lines are hella beautiful.  
> (Which is why it took so long to write such a tiny thing)


	8. Such Cute Ghostie Boos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Until Death Do Us Part
> 
> Kaneki is a spoopy ghost and Hide misses his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little heart to ghost heart.
> 
> I got some(like the whole basic ghost idea because it was adorbs) of the ideas from this short cute fic :D  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8309287/chapters/19027939  
> (You should read it because it's better than mine)

Hide had been noticing some weird happenings around himself a few weeks after his best friend, Kaneki's, death. Random changes in temperature, lights flickering, electronics acting weirdly, and sometimes little snippets of disembodied voices he swear sounded like his best friend. He told himself he was crazy from grief, Kaneki had died horribly after all. He was killed be a ghoul, and eaten. Hide was sure it was painful and awful. They never found the ghoul that ate him, but Hide suspects it was the Binge Eater that was roaming around the 20th ward. After Kaneki's death, Hide moved to the 1st ward, one of the safest places and got a job at the CCG. They were making steady progress on the Binge Eater case, and they suspect she'll move to a new ward soon.

Back to Hide's anomalies in his home, he noticed the lights flicker as he was working on a document on his laptop. "Hello?" Hide asked, thinking he'd receive no answer, like in all his Western films.

Instead, Hide heard a quiet voice, sounding like Kaneki again. "Hide..."

Hide jumped slightly, it was the first time he was able to clearly make out words from the voice. "Uh... yes?" Hide asked, glancing around his room.

"Hide, it's Kaneki." The voice came, seemingly clearer now that Hide was actually listening.

"K-Kaneki?" Hide said, smiling slightly. "I don't know if this makes your death better or worse..." Hide muttered to himself as he felt the air around him get colder. He could almost imagine Kaneki was hugging him. It felt kind of like pressurized air, just really cold air. "And here I thought I was going to die of loneliness..."

"Hide... I'm sorry." The voice he now knew as Kaneki said, and Hide could almost imagine his ghostly form standing in front of Hide now.

"Kaneki... It's nothing to be sorry about... It wasn't your fault... I should have protected you." Hide said, thinking about the last time he had heard from Kaneki. He was going on a date with the lady he was crushing on the time. She was one of the reasons Hide didn't try telling Kaneki about his feelings.

"How could have you known Rize was a ghoul?" Kaneki said, pressing another light touch on Hide's face. "It's all in the past now anyways... What I actually came here was to watch over you and... to tell you how much I love you." Kaneki said, the cold air getting closer to Hide's body.

"You loved me? But... you said you liked Rize because of your similar interests." Hide said, thinking back to all the shy glances and good times he had with his best friend and crush.

"That's just because I thought you were straight... So I thought if I could fall in love with someone else it would help me forget about my feelings for you." Kaneki's soft voice said close to his ear.

Hide was blushing slightly now, "Well... I love you too Kaneki. Even if you're a ghost, I want to be with you." Hide said, smiling at where he guessed Kaneki was.

"One day we'll be together, for real." Kaneki said, "But... for now... take this."

Hide felt the same pressure on his lips as he realized Kaneki's was kissing him. He kissed back against the faint pressure and Hide could swear it got slightly warmer. "I really do love you Kaneki."

"I love you too Hide." Kaneki replied in his own ethereal voice.

~~~~~~

"Hide! Don't give up! We got the Binge Eater, just hang on a little longer!" Came a voice from the darkness. It was Akira's. Hide had been promoted into the force and sent to hunt down the Binge Eater. They found where she was hiding, the 11th ward. They killed her, Rize Kamishiro was her human alias, but Hide had been hit by her kagune. She had been stronger than anyone could have guessed. S rates were no joke.

"Akira... I'm sorry it's got to end like this. You were the best superior I could have asked for." Hide said, giving her his signature smile, even though he was so weak. "At least it doesn't hurt anymore..." He felt a cold pressure on his head, a feeling of fingers softly brushing through his hair. He swore he felt tiny droplets of invisible water splash his face. "Go get 'em, Akira. Become a great Special Class Investigator, like you deserve." Hide said before he closed his eyes to never open them again.

"Hide... No one will forget your brave sacrifice." She said, softly crying to herself.

~~~

Hide woke up lying on the ground, in his usual clothes. Bright yellow and black jacket, green pants and his red headphones hanging around his neck. He looked around and felt his torso, where he had previously had a hole. It was gone and there wasn't any blood. "So this is death?" Hide said lamely.

"Pretty much." A voice answered, clearer than he had heard it in years.

"Kaneki." Was all Hide had to say before Kaneki materialized in front of him and he threw himself into Kaneki's arms, eyes watering. "I missed you..."

"I never truly left you." Kaneki said, solid and real.

Hide could finally look into those soft grey eyes and say, "I love you so much, Kaneki. I love you so much it hurts." And with that, Kaneki kissed him.

"I love you too Hide." I told you we'd be together... I just wish it didn't have to be like this." Kaneki said.

"We're together and that's all that matters." Hide said.

"Rabbits do die of loneliness after all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby a double sad. Somebody call an ambulance, my chest hurts :(


	9. Kaneki's Delivery Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Witchcraft | Potions | Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's a witch/wizard thing I guess.
> 
> Hide the black cat. Because cats are cute. And as Dandelion has taught me, you can date your pets.

"Kaneki you should make me into, like, a cat-boy or something." Hide, Kaneki's familiar and black cat, said while watching him mix a potion.

"What?" Kaneki said, nearly spilling in too much toadstool. The cauldron boiled violently for a moment before settling down again. "Why would you want to be part human, I thought you would like being a cat."

"Well, I mean I get to lazy around with you and talk and stuff, but there's some things I can't do as a cat." Hide said, looking into Kaneki's grey orbs with his yellow-green ones.

"Well I guess after I fill this order I could see if I could find a temporary fix for you..." Kaneki said, always willing to do something for his trusty companion. "What would you even do as a person?"

"I don't know, we could go on a date or something. There's a fair in town, right?" Hide said, rolling over on his back to stare at the spiders on the ceiling.

Kaneki nearly threw an extra witch's finger into the brew, "W-what?" He said, quickly capping the bottle and stirring the brew, which turned about as pink as his face. "Why would you want to go on a date with me?"

"'Cause you're the coolest wizard in town?" Hide meowed happily.

"I'm the only wizard in town Hide." Kaneki said flatly, finishing off the brew with a dash of mandrake root. "There." He said quietly to himself.

"Besides the point, 'Neki... Now we just send that over to that one witch lady?" Hide said, rolling over once again to inspect Kaneki moving the liquid into a flask.

"Yoriko." Kaneki reminded him. "A rather good witch."

"Yeah yeah, alright." Hide said simply. "Why don't we make the human potion before we leave, then we can go on our date right after."

Kaneki must have butter-fingers because he nearly dropped the flask, barely catching it. "Uh, I don't know if I have a spell on hand, or if I have the ingredients for a potion that would work..." Kaneki said, cupping his chin with his empty left hand.

"Uh huh... I don't have to be your familiar to know you're lying  _Kaneki_." Hide purred, flicking his black tail.

"Alright, so maybe I do have a potion I know would work. Why can't I just deliver this and then we leave?" Kaneki challenged, turning to look at Hide after he packed the flask carefully.

"Because I want to be a human  _now_." Hide whined, giving Kaneki the cute kitty eyes.

"Ugh... fine." Kaneki said, blushing lightly. "It only lasts 48 hours though."

"That's plenty of time." Hide said, "Ready for an all-nighter, 'Neki?" Hide purred, possibly flashing a wink at Kaneki who proceeded to flush bright red.

"Whatever..." Kaneki muttered, busying himself with the gathering of ingredients. "Just some wolfsbane, mandrake, whatever this is..." Kaneki muttered, throwing the necessary ingredients in the boiling pot.

"'Whatever this is'...? Doesn't sound like you know what you're doing." Hide muttered from across the room.

"I know what I'm doing!" Kaneki sputtered indignantly, throwing the last of the ingredients in the pot before stirring it a few times. The brew settled down from a boil into a still cool blue. "Alright, let me put this in a pan and you drink it. Pretty sure you have to drink it all." Kaneki said, turning away to find a milk pan. He glanced at his spell book as he passed it. "Yeah, drink it all." Kaneki muttered.

"Even if it tastes bad?" Hide said, sniffing at the potion Kaneki had set in front of him.

"Beauty is pain." Kaneki said with a smug smirk.

Hide grimaced as much as he could with a cat face and proceeded to lap up the blue potion. "Oh god why."

Kaneki cackled and walked away, "I'll find you some clothes."

"What, you mean this doesn't give me any clothes?!" Hide said alarmed, already nearly done with the dish.

"Keep drinking!" Kaneki called from the other room.

By the time Kaneki got back, Hide had drank the entire potion and was laying on the ground, still a cat. "You sure, you didn't just feed me poison? Cause that was awful, just like my stomach."

"I'm sure, Hide." Kaneki said, a yellow shirt and jeans wrapped over his arm.

"Well I think I'm dyi-" Hide began before he was cut off with a lame poof of smoke. "Well everything just got shorter and OMG I DON'T HAVE CLOTHES YOU WERE RIGHT."

"I'm always right." Kaneki said, throwing the clothes at Hide and turning away, a blush covering his face.

Before he knew it, Hide was dressed and hugging Kaneki. "Aaah~ You can't do this as a cat!" Hide said, snuggling in Kaneki's warmth.

"Ah-! Hide! S-stop that!" Kaneki stuttered, flailing wildly. "Now that you're done... we should get that potion to Yoriko."

"Or we could just stay here and chill. Though I doubt it'd be very cold." Hide purred, wrapping his still existing tail around Kaneki's waist.

"What? Hide, no we've got to get this thing delivered." Kaneki said, turning away from Hide's surprisingly cute face and bright smile.

"What if I could say something that would make you stay?" Hide challenged, closing the distance Kaneki was trying to build.

"Try me." Kaneki challenged, accidentally backing himself into a wall.

"I love you, Kaneki." Hide purred lowly. "I always have. That's the real reason I wanted to become a human. So I could do this..." Hide said, kissing Kaneki.

"I... guess we could spare a few minutes." Kaneki said, head swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the worst one yet XD  
> I don't know how to end anything :P
> 
> Gosh sassy cat Hide tho.  
> This is what TG really needed.
> 
> *whispers* Sexy cat boys~


	10. Slender Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Dark Woods | Lost
> 
> Hide's the best park ranger. So shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating like ever, but Mystic Messenger has ruined me.
> 
> Also let me just take a second to say thanks to all of those who read these pieces of trash and like them(somehow) and leave kudos and comment and stuff. Ya'll the best :3

"Why doesn't my phone have service out here...!" Kaneki said, huffing unhappily. He didn't want to admit that he was lost but... The sun was going down and the woods he had been hiking through where getting dark. Kaneki had always been the jumpy type and nearly felt like crying when he heard a twig snap in the shadows of the trees. "Who is it?!" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Park Ranger!" A voice said from behind a tree.

Kaneki let out a less than manly scream at the disembodied voice and tried to run away. He ended up tripping on a fallen branch and scraping his hands and knees. "Well this is just great!"

"Oh gosh, are you alright, sir?" The voice came, but this time Kaneki could see who said it. It was a man about the same age as him, bright colored hair with dark roots, bright yellow jacket, green pants, and a concerned look on his handsome face.

"Oh... uh... yeah...?" Kaneki muttered, standing up from his place on the ground. "I... I'm sorry for running from you..." He said, blushing from embarrassment as well as the stranger's handsomeness.

"Oh... that's alright! It's not the first time this has happened." He said his face stretching into the brightest smile Kaneki had ever seen. "Do you want some help?" He asked with an outstretched hand to him.

"If it's not too much trouble." Kaneki said, face beet red now.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" The stranger said, flashing him another grin. "It's my job after all." The stranger than began leading him out of the slowly darkening woods. "Say... what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh... Kaneki Ken." Kaneki said, bowing slightly as they walked.

The stranger smiled, "What a nice name. My name's Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can just call me Hide!" Newly named Hide said with a bright grin.

"That's a nice name." Kaneki said with a shy smile. "You've got some unique hair there."

"Yeah, dyed it just last week!" Hide said, happily leading the way. "Why you out here anyways?"

"I needed a break from writing and a nature walk sounded nice... then my cell phone stopped working and I couldn't figure out where I'd gone." Kaneki said sheepishly.

"You're a writer? What do you write?" Hide asked, moving some low-hanging branches out of the way for him and Kaneki.

"Yeah, I usually write horror novels after I was inspired by Takatsuki." Kaneki replied, trying not to hit himself in the face with the branch. "I write under a pen name though."

"Aw... Here I thought I was going to get to read your stuff." Hide said with a nearly visible deflation of his mood.

"Well... I suppose I could just tell you my pen name." Kaneki said, "It's Haise Sasaki."

"Not very scary..." Hide said, "But still cool! You like coffee?"

"Yeah, I drink it all the time. Thanks for helping me by the way..." Kaneki said with his face covered with a light blush once more.

"Oh it's not a problem!" Hide replied with another wide grin toward his companion. "How about after we get out of here, we grab a coffee?"

"A-ah... well if you're not too busy?" The ravenette said, horridly nervous.

"I'm never busy! My treat then!" Hide said, picking up the pace.

"I could never let you pay for a drink after you've already helped me out so much!" Kaneki stuttered as his face flushed even more at the idea of a date.

"Nonsense, I insist! This has been fun!" Hide said as they finally made it out of the woods. "There! The glory of civilization! A parking lot in the middle of the woods." He said smiling widely.

"Well... fine. Can I give you a ride then?" Kaneki asked, seeing as his car was the only one in the lot.

"Sure, then we're totally even, I only rode my bike here anyways." Hide said, his grin so bright the woods didn't seem so dark anymore. "Let's go on that date then, shall we?"

~~~

"I had a really fun time tonight Hide..." Kaneki said, looking at Hide in the passenger seat.

"So did I... but such a cliche line?" Hide asked, "It's like you're asking to get invited into my place..."

"W-what?! No... I mean... I..." Kaneki sputtered, face flushed deep red as he covered his face in embarrassment.

"Calm down Kaneki, I was just joking, though you can come in if you like..." Hide muttered turning away his own beet red face from Kaneki's own.

"A-ah maybe not tonight... but we should trade numbers." Kaneki said quickly, surprising Hide. He seemed so shy, but I guess he's not as shy as he originally thought.

"Sure!" He replied, and they traded phones to put in each other's numbers. They both put a 1 in front of their contacts names so they'd show up first. "Looks like we both thought of the same thing, huh?"

"I guess so!" Kaneki said with a small laugh.

They both got out of the car as Kaneki walked Hide to his door, "Thanks for everything Kaneki."

"I didn't do anything! It was all you! You helped me out of the woods, took me on a nice coffee date, and were so nice to me..." Kaneki said, flustered.

Hide smiled, "Well, what are gentlemen supposed to do when they see a cute man lost in the dark woods?" He said with a waggle of his eyebrow. Kaneki was so flustered he turned away his face in embarrassment, even though Hide could still see his red ears. "Oh and Kaneki..."

"What is it Hi-" Kaneki began, turning to face Hide again only to be surprised by a kiss from Hide. Hide's lips were warm and soft like sunshine.

"Have a good night Kaneki~!" Hide said, turning and walking into his apartment, leaving Kaneki there dumbfounded and shocked.

Maybe getting lost in the woods wasn't such a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe if you try hard enough, Hide would become a park ranger in one of his parallel universe lives.  
> Cause he's the sun and the sun has to care for his sons.
> 
> This is trash and I'm sorry.


End file.
